


香烟与玫瑰

by Cityonetwothree123



Category: NCT
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityonetwothree123/pseuds/Cityonetwothree123





	香烟与玫瑰

《香烟与玫瑰》  


签售会到尾声的时候，除了还留在李马克和朴志晟面前的两个粉丝，其他五个人已经闲下来开始走神。

没事做，公司也管的严，不收礼物，不准大声喧哗，更不准拍照片。

安保人员和经纪人也往后台退，做好了离场准备。

此时坐在最右边的罗渽民正玩着手里的黑色马克笔，在一些粉丝的喧嚣中他看向了身边人...

那个留着黑发，整个人都缩在宽大黑色卫衣下的，身上还时不时飘来一股好闻的玫瑰花香...

是他最想欺负，也是最喜欢最沉迷的黄仁俊。

罗渽民瞧着那人也没其他动作，只是乖乖的坐在位置上盯着面前不知哪个粉丝送来的花圈发呆。

罗渽民抿着嘴，视线从黄仁俊的脖颈往下看，在扫过那人的喉结以及锁骨后，他心里就揪着一阵发痒。

他的心痒，手也痒。

于是，他在沉默中悄然靠近，藏在黑色桌布的手慢慢摸上那人的大腿。

黄仁俊身体一颤。

他动作一僵，却没有抗拒。

而罗渽民直视前方，手指尖掐着那人的裤边就往胯里探，隔着一层薄薄的布料半握住了黄仁俊的下身。

黄仁俊神色一变，带着慌张的眼神看向罗渽民。

“这是在外面...前面还有这么多人...”

罗渽民故意捏着那人最脆弱的地方，似笑非笑的靠近，对着黄仁俊的耳朵一阵吹风。

“我知道啊，所以这样才最刺激...不是吗...”

黄仁俊脸色一白，低下头不再说话。

不敢吱声，更不敢表露...在那人手掌揉搓下有了反应后的不自在...

黄仁俊紧张的抬眸，害怕被眼前的粉丝看见，也害怕被坐在身侧的钟辰乐察觉。

他咬着牙，在罗渽民变本加厉的拉开他的裤子链后，终于有了几分愠色。

“罗渽民！你疯了？”

黄仁俊握住那人的手腕，声音带了点发狠的威胁。

耳边沙沙声不断，依旧是来自粉丝们的窃窃私语。

罗渽民眯着眼睛顶腮，他温和的眼神里看不出喜怒...声音却冷了几分。

“怎么了啊，我们仁俊...生气了？”

黄仁俊看着那人的眼睛，心下一惊。

不知道为什么，他就像泄气的皮球已完全没了刚才的气势，他的手指颤抖，开始抓不住那人的手腕。

罗渽民见黄仁俊服了软，他咧嘴一笑，指尖便继续往里面伸。

当不小心用了力碰疼了那人的下体后...

黄仁俊不适的嘤咛了一声。

细微又脆弱，让一直和李帝努说话的钟辰乐察觉到了异样。

“哥？你是不是不舒服？是...发情期到了吗？”

钟辰乐拍了拍黄仁俊的肩膀，看着那人发红的耳尖，以为队中唯一的omega又迎来了身体不适的那几天。

“不是....”

黄仁俊摇摇头，下意识把桌布往身上扯，掩盖此时正在下面动作越来越过分...罗渽民的右手...

“就是有点热...我没事...”

黄仁俊对钟辰乐扯出一个微笑。

“好吧...如果哥觉得不舒服就对渽民哥讲吧，他比我们更方便去照顾你。”

钟辰乐看着黄仁俊染了一丝粉的脸庞，下意识往旁边缩了缩。

即便离分化的日子还有一段时间，但提前体检已经预测出他和朴志晟分化后都会成为一名alpha。

他上过生理课，知道在这种时候应该让对信息素最不敏感的beta来照顾omega。

理所当然，钟辰乐提到了罗渽民。

黄仁俊扯出的微笑一下子僵在脸上，他听着钟辰乐的话，习惯性的偏头去看身边，那个装作什么都没有发生的人...

他怎么能在不舒服的时候去找罗渽民？他又怎么可以去依赖这个全队把第二性别隐藏的最好的人？

他就是因为这样...因为过于迟钝才会在第一次发情的时候...去找身边的这个人求助...才会相信一个拿beta作幌子，其实比谁都要纯粹的alpha...

“......”

罗渽民依旧是微笑，时而用空闲的左手朝台下的粉丝挥手。

他宛如没听见黄仁俊和钟辰乐的对话，右手继续划着那人内裤下的轮廓，一点点上下抚摸。

黄仁俊颤巍巍的吸气，只求这场签售会快一点结束...

签售会结束后。

李马克站在工作车前数人，点过动作拖拖拉拉的李楷灿后，他又在车外面等了一会儿。看着时间已经过了十分钟，依旧不见罗渽民和黄仁俊。

“那两个人上哪儿去了？怎么还不来车里集合？”

李马克掏出手机，对着坐在车座最外面的钟辰乐说道。

“刚才签售的时候我看仁俊哥好像有点不舒服，脸跟烧熟了一样，不知道是不是发情期提前了，我估摸着渽民带他去打抑制剂了。”

钟辰乐把耳机扯下来，歪着头靠在车座上，脑海里不禁闪过黄仁俊局促不安的模样。

“是吗...”

李马克喃喃道。

“我还是打个电话过去问问。”

“喂？渽民？是我，马克。你现在和仁俊在一起吗？”

李马克看着经纪人已经坐上驾驶位，语气带了几分焦躁。

“啊，嗯...是...他现在和我在一起。”

罗渽民的声音有些沙哑，听得李马克起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“仁俊他发情期到了，我现在准备带他去附近的医院打针...我们身上都没有抑制剂...”

“发情期到了？”

李马克一惊，下意识去摸自己的背包。

他的音量有些大，惹得车里几个小孩都抬头看了过来。

钟辰乐和朴志晟不以为然，两个人都处于未成年，分化与未分化的边界自然是对这种事不敏感。而李楷灿脸色一沉，有些吃味的拉下脑袋上的眼罩，躲在角落里假寐。李帝努靠在窗边没说话，没什么表情，更没人知道他在想什么。

“那你们要不要先回车里？我记得宿舍里有抑制剂...我们回去再打也可以...”

“哥你忘了？除了我，你们可都是，alpha。”

罗渽民沉着语气，故意把后面几个字念的重了些。

“......”

李马克一愣，视线在车座后面几个人的身上略过，似乎意识到了什么，他的喉咙突然上涌一股酸涩，彷佛在这一刻，他鼻子里钻进了黄仁俊身上才有的玫瑰花香...

“我知道了...那你们注意安全，我们就先回宿舍了...”

“好。”

“......”

与此同时。

黄仁俊被罗渽民捂着嘴，无法发出声音，他看着身上的人把电话挂断，然后不耐烦的往桌上一扔...罗渽民继而匍匐在他的身上，加快了身下的动作。

黄仁俊眼睛一眯，生理泪水忍不住的往下掉。

他的手被那人用皮带绑着束缚在身后，他身上的衣服已经掉落在地，被遗忘在房间的角落里。

狭窄的休息室里只有一张半大的沙发，黄仁俊躺在沙发上，身上压着低沉喘息的罗渽民，而他只有背部靠在沙发垫上，双腿悬空，被那人托着大腿缠在腰上。

未开灯的房间里，是罗渽民的喘气声和黄仁俊细微的呻吟。

罗渽民低着头一个劲儿的往黄仁俊身体里撞，热汗顺着鬓角就往下流。

黄仁俊被顶的一直往前面耸，手腕上的皮带摩擦着皮肤发疼。

“你...又撒谎骗人...”

黄仁俊被罗渽民压在沙发上肏，说话的时候声音都在打颤。

“我明明没有发情...明明是你...”

“明明是我故意撩拨的你...但是你也没反抗不是吗？”

罗渽民接了黄仁俊的话，握着那人的腰，带着热液一刻不停的冲撞。

也没带套，更没忌讳，二人早就省略了这些步骤。

黄仁俊看着罗渽民流汗的脸庞，那人精致又漂亮的模样带着几分只有在情爱时才会出现的狠劲。汗水在他的下巴尖滴落，汗湿了的浅色发梢在昏暗的灯光下也能看出淡淡的一抹金色。

这个人褪去了儿时的稚嫩，在过分好看的皮囊下又是完美的体骼。

黄仁俊无法反抗，也不想反抗。

不知是不是最近锻炼的勤，罗渽民的胳膊和腰腹肌肉线条越来越明显。

当罗渽民使劲肏进他的身体里时，黄仁俊贴着那人的肌肤好像都能感受到肌肉与力量的蓬勃。

一股一股，热的黄仁俊意识像被烧坏了一样。

罗渽民见身下的人不说话，就直起身把人给抱着坐起来。

他坐在沙发上，那人坐在他腿上。

“刚才在签售会的时候，你竟然敢凶我。”

罗渽民望着面前的人，故意卡顿了动作停滞不前。

黄仁俊难受的呜呜叫，他的双手还被绑在身后，只有靠着罗渽民的身体才能找到平衡。

炙热的性器在他体内，多停留一分他就能更彻底的了解这人一分，形状，长度，凸起的青筋都贴着他的肠壁越发的明显。

像被羽毛从脚底心扫过，黄仁俊觉得全身都在发痒。

“你动一动...我好难受...”

黄仁俊抖着声音恳求，信息素即使不在发情期也慢慢变得浓郁起来。

醉人的芳香，属于玫瑰的魅惑宛如带了血的艳丽，一点点从空中揉进罗渽民的意识里。

“你求我我就给你。”

罗渽民掐着黄仁俊的腰，贪婪的，彷佛上瘾般吞吐着那人的味道。

黄仁俊抿着嘴扭着腰，他看着罗渽民的眼睛就忘记回答，被那人明亮带着戏谑的眼神弄的浑身发颤。

这样的表情，像极了他在第一次发情罗渽民压在他身上时的样子。

不管是对队内还是对外，罗渽民一直都称自己是一个beta。

那人没有信息素，每天过的沉稳又安静，黄仁俊作为队内唯一一个omega自然就对他放松了警惕。

黄仁俊拒绝过不断往自己身上蹭的李楷灿，拒绝过半夜时分从隔壁房间跑来和他一起睡的李帝努，也拒绝过在发情期时主动请求暂时标记的李马克。

黄仁俊拒绝了好多人，但惟独没拒绝罗渽民。

如果那人是因为一开始的撒谎让他没了防备，那么在关键时刻可以选择的时候，他却没有推开罗渽民。

“我求求你，你动一下好不好，我真的好难受...”

黄仁俊压着声音去求罗渽民，他向前凑，讨好似的像小猫一样去吻那人的唇。

罗渽民闪烁眼神，呼吸在几秒中就变得急促，他拥紧了身前人，在那人服软的声音下越发难以自控。

在这个时候，他才终于释放出自己的信息素。

只有玫瑰香气的空气里，突然钻进了一股即为霸道又浓烈的香烟味。

似烟雾缭绕，似松木淡香，强烈的呛鼻的有着最纯的雪茄烟香，又带点焚烧古木的燃烧。

与温柔的玫瑰相结合，演变成了一股奇妙的香气。

黄仁俊被烟味熏的眼睛一疼。

他实在想不到为什么俊俏又完美的罗渽民，信息素会是这样一种霸道且不给人一点呼吸余地的香烟味。

这股信息素与主人完全不符，却在冥冥之中，好像又找不到其他的味道来代替。

私底下有时候黑脸生气的罗渽民，绝对是他见过的最严厉最凶悍的人。

就像他第一次被罗渽民咬着腺体标记的时候，那股信息素让他迷惑，不解却又沉沦。

在那个无人的夜里，罗渽民抱着他，小声的说道。  
‘仁俊，我来帮你好不好，不要一个人忍着好不好’

黄仁俊心软了，所以把身心都交了出去。

但是他不后悔。

罗渽民又开始咬他的肩膀，掐他身上的软肉，身下的动作只会比之前更加猛烈，在听着呻吟声中涨大一次又一次。

彷佛欲望永远都不会停息。

维持着向上顶的动作，过了好长时间罗渽民才再一次顶开他的生殖腔，撒欢似的往里面闯。

黄仁俊仰着脖子喘气，早就适应了那人每到最后一顶到底的结合。

其实还是因为罗渽民早就把他给标记了，他们才会这么肆无忌惮。

只要不射在最里面，就不会怀孕。

当然，他指的标记不是暂时标记，而是永久性的标记。

早在黄仁俊发情的第一个晚上，罗渽民就撒娇，哄着哄着进入了他的身体，一发成结，在相拥下痉挛，标志着黄仁俊这个人彻彻底底属于罗渽民。

所以，此后的罗渽民不分场合的对他动手动脚，他都不会拒绝。

就好比在今天的签售会上一样。

黄仁俊咬着唇享受这最后一刻的高潮。

罗渽民却没有像以往一样退出去射在外面。

这个时候，黄仁俊眼前一白，罗渽民拥着他完成了内射。

“......”

消散掉余韵，黄仁俊惊慌的推了推身前的人。

“你疯了？我要是怀孕了怎么办？”

罗渽民给黄仁俊解开缠的紧的皮带，心疼的摸过那人手腕，看着上面被勒出来的红痕。

“怀了我就养着呗。”

“可是，我们组合才出来两年，我不能因为...”

黄仁俊乱了阵脚，欢愉的眼泪还留在眼眶打转，泪水在发红的眼角处挣扎着滑落。

“往后发生了什么都由我来处理，你要担心，也不要害怕。”

罗渽民抹去黄仁俊脸上的泪，把人拥在怀里亲。

笃定又沉稳的语气，好像立刻抚慰了黄仁俊的心，让他没了之前的紧张。

那人说什么做什么总是有自己的计划，每一次都能做的完美。

即使是这样的事那人也一定没问题。

黄仁俊沉默着，安分的窝在罗渽民怀里。

罗渽民摸摸他汗湿的头发，把沙发边搭着的外套披在黄仁俊身上。

“今晚就不回宿舍了，跟我回家吧。”

罗渽民口中的家，指的是他此前瞒着公司购置的一套公寓。

公司不知道，队友也不知道。

“不行！都答应了马克哥要回宿舍的，我们...”

“就你最单纯，你真的以为那些人不知道我们的关系？能随时放心你和我在一起？”

罗渽民点了点黄仁俊的鼻尖，脸上露出了他最熟悉的温柔微笑。

黄仁俊一惊，满脸疑惑的看着罗渽民的眼睛。

什么叫做...那些人知道我们的关系？

马克哥他们...知道了我们...

“好了别想啦，正好这里离我们家近，回宿舍也不方便。”

罗渽民捏了捏黄仁俊的肉脸，声音低沉又磁性。

“好...”

黄仁俊眨眨眼睛，不再拒绝，他握上那人的手，惶恐的内心好像就有了依靠般平静。

"......"


End file.
